Someone Like You
by lmcgrad2012
Summary: Steve Sloan has a daughter.
1. Sometimes It Last's In Love

**Disclaimer:** The following characters do not belong to me. They belong to the creator of Diagnosis Murder and the creator of DOC. No profit was made for this story.

**Claimer:** The characters that do belong to me are: Christine, Michael, Joyce, Tyler, Sophia, Mandy, Dr. Johnson and Bryan.

_**Author's note: I chose to write this story based on the song from Adele. She is one of my favorite singers of the decade. I give Adele full credit for the song and the title of the story.**_

**Someone Like You**

**Chapter 1: **_**Sometimes It Last's In Love, But Sometimes It Hurts Instead.**_

My name is Christine Sloan, and I am an E.R doctor. I live with my dad and my grandfather. My mom and my dad divorced about six years ago. He didn't like that she was an ex-alcoholic and she didn't like him getting onto her about how many drinks to have when we went out to dinner. I was sixteen when they got divorced and I am twenty-seven now. My mom lives in New York with her new husband, Jack, my stepfather who I just really don't like. My dad married one of his friends, who's one of my grandfather's co-workers. My name is Christine Elizabeth Katherine Sloan. When my parents had me, my dad wanted me to be named after my grandmother, his mother, Katherine, and my mom wanted me to be named after her mother, Elizabeth, so they put both names on my birth certificate. Anyway, back to what I was saying before about me. I went out to dinner last night with my boyfriend, Ryan, and he popped the question. When I got home last night, my dad, stepmother, and my grandfather along with another co-worker of my grandfathers were there. I came up the stairs by the living room, and when they saw me beaming, they knew something good had happened. They looked at my left hand, and on my ring finger was an engagement ring. They were all so excited for me. I went to bed that night with a smile on my face. During the night, I dreamed about our wedding and our wedding night and where we would have our honeymoon. I woke up the next morning, my hair was messy. I threw it up in a ponytail and threw on some sweats. I went out to the kitchen for some coffee and breakfast. My grandfather and my dad along with my stepmother were up. I poured myself some coffee and fixed myself some toast. After eating breakfast I got ready to go to work. I got to work about an hour later. I went to check on my patients that I had. Later on that afternoon, I went to lie down in one of the on-call rooms. I opened the door and what I saw in there disgusted me. I saw my fiancé in bed with another woman. When I saw them making love to one another, I felt a lump go up into my throat and I ran into the nearest bathroom that I could find so I could get sick. After the bathroom, I went back into the on-call sleep room and stalled outside the door thinking how I would give the ring back.


	2. Old Friend, Why Are You So Shy?

_**Chapter 2: Old Friend Why Are You So Shy?**_

After I saw my fiancé and his new female friend, I threw my ring off onto the floor and went into my grandfather's office. I told him that I needed the rest of the day off. I left work, at around noon, and went to BBQ Bob's, the restaurant that my grandfather and father owned. When I got there, Jesse was there working on his day off from the hospital. I ordered a shot of my favorite whiskey. Jesse told me, "You shouldn't be drinking, especially if you have to go back to the hospital." "I took the rest of the day off," I said. I didn't want to go into it with Jesse about why I took the day off and I figured that he would hear about it from the hospital gossip anyway. I ordered a sandwich and got a soda. I ate in peace, paid for my meal, left a tip, and went home. When I got home, I took a shower, and after my shower I got wrapped into my robe with my pajamas on and popped two bags of extra butter popcorn and made a rum and diet coke using the alcohol that grandpa kept in the cabinet. I made my drink extra strong. I went outside for a moment while my popcorn was popping, and just looked out into the water. When I heard my food done, I found the sappiest romance movie on television that I could find and watched it with my rum and diet coke and my popcorn. When the movie was halfway over, I made myself another rum and diet coke and found the ice cream container in the freezer. When the movie was over, I put the ice cream container back in the freezer, cleaned up my drink stuff and the popcorn bowl and make sure that everything was in the dishwasher. I turned on the dishwasher and went back into my room to take a nap. I cried myself to sleep as I tried to take a nap. I finally fell asleep around a little after three o'clock in the afternoon. I woke up when I felt my bed move down. It was dad. He came home around 4:00pm when Jesse had called him, asking him to go and check on me due to that I had had a drink at Bob's earlier and he had wanted to make sure that I had gotten home safely. Dad sat with me for a while. I told him that I had a bit of a headache and that I needed to sleep it off. Dad felt my forehead to make sure that I wasn't getting a fever or anything. After he felt my forehead, he got a damp cloth for my head. After he left my room, grandpa came home and told dad what had happened at the hospital today with Ryan. I took some personal time off for the next few days and decided to fly up to Manhattan, NY. I wanted to spend some time with my mom for some odd reason. I paid for a nonstop ticket to New York and that night I told grandpa, dad and Amanda that I was going to go up to New York for a few days and see mom and also to get my mind off of things that were going on with my life and especially after what happened with breaking up with my fiancé. After dinner that night, I packed my bags and took them out to the car. After taking them to the car, I went back into the house. I sat down on my bed and started to cry. Amanda came and knocked on my door, she, dad and grandpa were worried about me. I told her that I was fine. She asked me if I was hungry at all, I told her no and that I didn't have much of an appetite. I went to bed that night and I tossed and I turned. The next morning when I got up, I did my usual business. I got into the shower and got into some comfortable clothes for the plane ride to New York. I had some coffee and grandpa made me my favorite breakfast meal: two chocolate chip pancakes, scrambled egg whites and turkey bacon. After I had had breakfast, I made sure that I had my wallet in my purse along with my plane ticket. Dad took me to the airport; he parked outside and went inside with me to make sure that I had checked in ok. Once I was checked in, we said our goodbyes and I told him that I would see him in a few days. After I went through security, I found my gate and sat and waited until they called for first class passengers. I got up and grabbed my purse and ticket and went onto the plane. A man sat down next to me. He introduced himself as Dr. Alex Smith. He was in the Navy and was about to start his work up in Manhattan, New York. We talked a little bit on the plane and I told him that I was an E.R doctor at Community General Hospital. He said that he worked there before joining the Navy. We talked a little bit more. After the plane took off, we both were quiet. I fell asleep after we were at 10,000 feet. I leaned my chair back and closed my eyes. Alex found my pillow and put it in between the window and my head. My head turned towards the window and I found a pillow there. After about thirty to forty-five minutes of flying the pilot came on the intercom and made his announcements from the flight deck. The intercom woke me up. I sat up a bit groggy and yawned. I moved my chair back up so that it wasn't leaning back anymore. Drinks and meals were served and so were snacks. I generously said thank you to both the flight attendant and my aisle mate. After we were done with our meals and drinks, I decided to rest a bit more. I put my iPod in, and turned it to one of the albums I had on it. The album was Adele's 21 Album, and the song was _**Someone Like You.**_ I listened to the words and it made me start tearing up a bit. The next thing I knew, Alex was leaning towards me wiping my tears away. I said thank you, and he gave me a small kiss on the forehead. It was about three hours into the flight and the captain came on the intercom again saying that we had another two and a half hours before we landed. I went back to sleep, but before I did, I went into the bathroom and was ill. I didn't know what was wrong with me at all. I got a damp paper towel and put it on the back of my neck and got another one for my face. I wiped my face and my neck, threw them both away and went to sit back down in my seat for the duration of the flight. After I was sitting back in my seat, I picked up a magazine from the seatback in front of me. When I leaned forward, I felt dizzy and had to lean back and close my eyes. After the mini dizzy spell went away, I leaned forward for the magazine again, and dizziness overcame me again. My body fell kind of limp in my seat. Alex helped me to lean back in my chair and to move the chair back. He got his medical bag from under the seat in front of him, and took out the blood pressure cuff. He put the blood pressure cuff on my arm and checked my blood pressure. He then took out his stethoscope and listened to my heart in the front and in the back. He asked the flight attendant for a small bag of ice and a damp cool cloth. He got a paper towel from the flight attendant also and he put the ice on the back of my neck and the damp washcloth on my forehead. After I came too after about twenty minutes, Alex helped me to sit back up in my seat and he asked how I was feeling. I told him that I felt ok, and that I was just tired. Alex handed the flight attendant a note to give to the captain for when we landed in New York. The flight attendant came back with a piece of paper from the captain. When we landed, and when the fasten seatbelt sign went off, everyone got their stuff. I was told to wait and just sit and relax. After about fifteen minutes, one of the gate workers came down with the paramedics. Dr. Smith told the paramedics what had happened on the flight. They helped me into a wheel chair and rolled me out. Alex got my bag from above where I was sitting. We went down to the baggage claim area, and my bag was the first one off. Dr. Smith's was the second one off. I called my mom and told her to meet me at the hospital.


	3. Nothing Compares, No Worries or Cares

_**Chapter 3: Nothing Compares, No Worries or Cares**_

Dr. Smith came with me and stayed with me while the doctors were running tests on me in the hospital. My mom and my stepfather came into my room about an hour later after I had been settled. They came into my room and saw a man sitting next to my bed. He introduced himself as Dr. Alex Smith, a new doctor to the New York area. My mom and stepfather talked to Alex in the hall as my doctor, Dr. Cassidy, from the hospital came in to check everything and to adjust anything. I had to wait until my IV was finished before I could leave the hospital. Mom came in to help me with getting into my clothes. Dr. Smith came in with a wheelchair while my step-father, Jack went to get the car. Dr. Cassidy met us at the discharge station of the hospital and he spoke to me and my mom for a minute or two, saying what I could and couldn't do. After I had signed the papers, Alex caught a cab to take him to his hotel and mom, Jack and I went to their apartment. On the way to the apartment, we stopped at drug store and mom went in to get my prescription filled. We got back to their apartment, and I went into my room to lie down. It was about three hours later when mom came in to wake me up, I woke up slowly and went to sit up when a dizzy spell hit. I lowered myself back down onto the bed and closed my eyes. My mom came back into the room and went to see if I was ok. I told her I was fine and that I would be out in a few minutes. After she left, I sat back up a bit more slowly this time, and when I was getting up, I felt like I was going to be sick. I went into my bathroom, and closed the door. I had my phone with me and put it on top of the sink. I got sick a few times, and my mom heard me. When she came into the bathroom, she saw me passed out on the floor in the middle of the bathroom. She picked up my cell phone and called for an ambulance. When she got off the phone with the ambulance, she called Dr. Cassidy. When the ambulance got to the apartment, Dr. Cassidy was already in the room with Nurse Nichol. They were taking my heart rate, breath sounds, and blood pressure. They also checked my eyes to make sure they were PERRL (Pupils are Equal, Round and Reactive to Light), they were. They took me to the hospital and ran some tests on me. I was met at the hospital by my seat mate who was working the graveyard shift at the hospital. Little did I know that he had a huge crush on me. Dr. Cassidy was right by my side when they ran tests on me. They ran I don't know how many tests, and each one came back negative for what they were trying to test it for. Finally Dr. Cassidy ran a blood test to see if I was getting migraines and that test came up positive. Positive. After the IV had finished, Dr. Cassidy took me home to be with my mom and step-dad. When I got home, I went into my bedroom and put on my pajamas, took my migraine medicine, since one was coming on right then and there. I slept throughout the night.


	4. You know how the time flies

_**Chapter 4: You know how the time flies, Only yesterday was the time of our lives.**_

It had been a week since I went up to New York to spend time with my mom and step-father. I had my ticket in hand, and my suitcase packed and by the front door. Mom and Jack had a conference to go to, so I was stuck in the apartment, until I heard a knock on the door. It was Dr. Cassidy and Nurse Nichol. They were there to take me to the airport. I loaded my bag into the truck and sat on the outside by the window, with Nurse Nichol in the middle of Dr. Cassidy and me. As soon as I was buckled into the truck, and the door was closed, I laid my head on the window and closed my eyes. I was soon fast asleep as we pulled to the first stoplight. It took a good hour or so to get to the airport. When we got there, Dr. Cassidy came to my side of the truck, and woke me up. I slowly got out of the truck and shook both of their hands. Dr. Cassidy gave me his business card with his cell phone number on it just in case if I needed to call him for anything. I got onto the plane, in first class yet again, and found my seat. I got some water from the stewardess and said thank you to her. I immediately felt a migraine come on and got out one of my migraine medicine. I took it with water and fell asleep before we even took off. I felt my head go forward and then I found my head laying on something soft, like a pillow. My row mate, Dr. Alex Smith, was right next to me again. He said that he missed California a lot, and so he contacted Delta Airlines, to be a flight doctor for some of the cross country trips from Hawaii to New York along with New York to California, and vice versa. As soon as we were up in the air, and after our meals had been served, the captain came on the intercom and welcomed everyone on board and told us what the flight time was going to be. I fell asleep on a pillow that had been put behind my head for me. I soon fell asleep until the last thirty minutes or so when the flight attendant told me to sit my seat back up. I did as I was told. My seatmate, Alex, asked me how I was feeling and told him that I was feeling fine. On the way down, when the cabin pressure changed, I started getting a headache, but the good thing was that it wasn't a migraine. After we touched down, my head felt really bad and I asked my seatmate if he had any Tylenol or anything. He pulled out two Advil and asked the flight attendant for a small bottle of water. I graciously took the NSAIDs and the water and got up slowly. My head was bothering me so much that he grabbed my bag for me and helped me up. I grabbed my bag from him and started to walk towards the arrivals area looking for my ride. I found my dad and my grandpa. I gave them each a hug and said thank you to Alex. We got into grandpa's car and I immediately fell asleep. When we got home, dad took my bag inside and grandpa woke me up. My head was still bothering me, but I didn't want to let him know. We went inside the house and Amanda and Jesse were there to greet me. We feasted on BBQ ribs, coleslaw, and baked beans from BBQ Bob's. During dinner, I barely touched my food. Jesse looked over at me and noticed that I looked tired. They were all asking me questions about my trip, and I had zoned out and didn't hear a word that they had said, until grandpa touched my hand. "I'm sorry everyone. I'm just a bit tired I guess," I said as I responded to what all they were asking me. My head was still hurting and I wasn't sure why. It had been several hours since I had taken the medicine that Alex had given me. After dinner, I went into my room and I went to lie down for a few minutes. When I got into my room, I sat on my bed and I fell asleep immediately. Two hours later, Jesse came into my room to see if I was ok and to see if I wanted any dessert. He went over to my bed and felt my forehead. I was burning up. He got me a cool washcloth and put it on my forehead. I stirred a bit and opened my eyes. Jesse was checking my pulse and was counting my breath sounds to see if they were shallow or not. I fell back asleep and he continued to wipe my forehead. He went to cool off the rag a bit and placed it on my forehead again. I woke up about twenty minutes later to find him still in my room making sure that I was ok. My headache was still there, but I didn't want to say anything to them. Jesse walked out of the room, as I went to put a robe on. Even though I was warm to the touch, my body was shivering. I put socks and slippers on, and went out into the living room. As I came out of my room, I went into the living room and the room started spinning on me. I collapsed onto the floor. Jesse went to get grandpa's medical bag and Amanda had the phone ready to call an ambulance just in case if we were to need one. Dad got a small bag of ice and a kitchen towel and placed the ice bag in the towel and placed it under my neck. I woke up within ten minutes of having the ice placed under my neck and my feet being elevated. Grandpa took my temperature and it was around 100.3 degrees. I was starting to feel a bit better and was able to sit up with the help of Jesse and dad. I made it to the couch and sat down. Jesse held the ice bag on the back side of my neck, which helped for a while. After a while, I went to stand up again and slowly padded back into my room for sleep. I fell asleep that night, not knowing if I was going to be in pain the next day as well. I went to bed that night with migraine. I took one of my migraine medicines and went to bed. The next morning, I woke up, sat up and got dizzy on my bed. I cautiously lied back down onto my bed and closed my eyes. I reopened my eyes and sat up again. I went to the kitchen and sat down with dad and Grandpa. Amanda had gone into work early to do an autopsy. Both dad and grandpa had decided to stay home that day to keep an eye on me. The three of us had breakfast, and I decided to go and lay on the couch. I was so tired and I didn't know why. The cabin pressure headache was still there, and I didn't want to say anything to them. Grandpa asked me if I was ok, and I told them that I would be fine and that there was no need to worry. Around 11:30, after Amanda had gotten done with the autopsy, she came home and Jesse brought lunch over. We ate around the table and I still didn't have much of an appetite. I ate very little and decided to go back to my room.


	5. I Hate to Turn Up Out Of The Blue

_**Chapter 5: I Hate to Turn Up Out Of The Blue Uninvited**_

__After I got back to my room after lunch, the doorbell rang. It was Ryan. He wanted to apologize to me for the way that I found him with another woman. Grandpa called up to dad to wake me up and to come to the door. Dad went to get me. I got in my robe, socks and slippers and padded out to the front door. I stared at him and gave him an evil look. "Baby, I just wanted to say how deeply sorry I am for cheating on you. I never meant to hurt you like that. I wasn't trying to cheat on you, s…she…just pushed me onto the bed and stripped me of my clothes. I tried to get off, but I couldn't. She tied my arms to the bed and I couldn't move," said Ryan. "We are through. I think I made it quite clear when I threw the ring at you. Leave me and my family alone. If you don't, then I will have no choice but to get a restraining order against you. Do I make myself clear," I said. I went back inside and slammed the door and locked it. I went back into my room and got sick. Grandpa came into my room and saw my bathroom light on. He knocked on my bathroom door and when I didn't answer he came in. I was leaning up against my bath tub/shower combo. My head was leaning backwards and I was trying to take deep breaths too keep me from getting sick again. I felt something coming up again and kneeled over my toilet. Grandpa got a cool wash cloth from under my sink and placed it on my forehead. He called out to Jesse to get some Tums or Rolaids out of his bathroom. Jesse came back a minute later with the Tums. I took two of them and sat right by my toilet still just in case. After taking two Tums, they seemed to start working and I wasn't feeling as sick as I was earlier. Before I could get up, I feel nauseous one more time after the two Tums and got sick once more. My whole body felt weak from being sick. Jesse helped me up and I walked with him to my bed. Grandpa got a waste basket just in case if I couldn't make it to the bathroom. After grandpa got me another damp cloth and put it on my head, Amanda who had just gotten back from the pharmacy that was down the street came in. She knocked on the door and said that she would take care of me now and that Jesse and grandpa could go and relax. Amanda closed the door to my room and she said, "Ok, I got you some saltines, some diet sprite and a pregnancy test just to make sure that that you aren't pregnant or to see if you are pregnant." I got up slowly and walked to the bathroom. Amanda was about to leave when I asked her if she could stay. I used the bathroom and urinated on the stick. It took five minutes to see if there were either two pink lines or a single pink line. It was a double pink line. "Amanda," I yelled. I'm screwed. I started crying as I showed her the test. Amanda came into the bathroom and saw the test was positive. "You know what you have to do, don't you," Amanda said. I went out of my bedroom and dad, grandpa and Jesse saw the tears running down my face. I had dad and grandpa sit down at the table. Jesse also sat down at the table. Amanda was sitting right next to me. "I'm…I'm…," I started to stammer. "You're what," asked dad. The tears started gushing down my face and while crying I said, "I'm pregnant." Dad just stared at me and so did grandpa as did Jesse. Dad, who was speechless, said, "Is it Ryan's?" "Yes," I replied, "I'm going to carry it to term and then either give it up for adoption or keep it. I haven't decided yet." Steve had tears in his eyes and he was smiling. "My first grandchild," dad said. "And my first great-grandchild," replied grandpa. "So you're not mad at me dad and grandpa," I asked. "Not at all sweetie, why would we be mad at you," said dad. I grabbed my cell phone and went outside to the steps and called Ryan. "Hey Ryan, I just wanted to let you know that I'm pregnant," I said to him. "You're what," asked Ryan. "I'm pregnant, and I'm keeping _our_ baby. You can choose to be a part of his or her life, but I'm through with you. I will expect full child support from you if you decide to have anything to do with him or her," I said to him. "Of course I want to be a part of his/her life," replied Ryan. The next day, I went to the hospital lab to get a confirmation on my pregnancy. I had to wait about thirty minutes. The phlebotomist confirmed it. I was pregnant. I went upstairs to maternity to talk to Dr. Johnson, one of the female OB/GYNs. I got a text from Dr. Smith asking me where I was. I told him that I about to start talking to Dr. Johnson. He asked if he could come and be my support system. I told him that yes, he could. He came up and about ten minutes later, one of the nurses called my name. "Christine Sloan. Hi Christine, how are you doing today," said the nurse. "I'm doing ok, and you," I asked. "I'm doing well. Now if you will have a seat here please," she said. She asked me several questions, which I answered thoroughly. She took my blood pressure, heart rate, and got my weight. After we got done with that, she lead met to a room and told me to put on the little blue paper sheet things on. Alex asked me if I wanted him to step outside. I told him, just step behind the curtain. He did. After I got undressed and into those two blue papers sheet things, I sat down on the chair. Alex hung my clothes up and sat down next to me in the other chair. Dr. Johnson came in about ten minutes later. She brought the ultra sound machine in with her. She did transvaginal scan and confirmed that I was pregnant and that I was about ten weeks along. After the scan she had me sit up. After she left, I got changed and I walked out to the scheduling station and scheduled my next ultrasound. Alex and I went back down stairs to the emergency room to take care of some of the incoming patients that were coming into the emergency room. After about thirty minutes of taking care of a patient that had just come in, I started to feel sick to my stomach due to morning sickness. I eyed Alex and he took my spot with the patient. I went to the nearest bathroom and got sick. Amanda followed me into the bathroom and held my hair. She went to the vending machine and got me a soda out of it. She also had some saltines in her office and she grabbed them. I ate the saltines and drank the soda. I went to sit down for a few minutes and after I had done nibbling on my snack, I went back into the emergency room, and helped for another three hours before I had to go and take a break again. Alex and I went down to the cafeteria and we saw Ryan down there with his new girlfriend. Just looking at him, I started to feel sick to my stomach again. Alex told me to eat some crackers and drink some of the soda that he had gotten for me. I started to feel a bit better, and went to get something to eat. Alex got me some soup and a sandwich to eat, and he got a salad and sandwich for himself. After our lunch break, he took me back upstairs and we went into the path lab to discuss a case that had been going on that I had no clue about. I walked in and dad and grandpa along with Jesse were in there discussing the case. Alex came in also and we all discussed the case. On our way out, grandpa asked if I went and saw Dr. Johnson and I told him yes. We walked and talked until I started to feel sick again. Amanda had a basin in her office and she gave it to me. She also had me sit down in her chair. After I got sick, dad asked grandpa if it was ok if he took me home. Alex gave me a kiss on the lips in front of everyone and told me that he would text me later.


	6. Never Mind I'll Find Someone Like You

_**Chapter 6: Never Mind I'll Find Someone Like You**_

After the kiss that Alex gave me in front of everyone, dad walked me to the women's locker room and I grabbed my purse out of my locker and locked it up. I went out of the locker room with purse at hand, and walked out to the car with dad. He took me home and I got out of my scrubs and into my pajamas. I got into my robe and slippers and went out into the kitchen. I sat down in a kitchen chair and put my hands on my stomach. Ten weeks pregnant, I thought to myself and then I thought back to the last week, when I had had three things of rum. I got worried due to what if my baby started to have Fetal Alcohol Syndrome. I grabbed the cordless phone and went outside and called my doctor. After about ten to fifteen minutes, she called me back and said that I would have to come back in later on at the next scheduled appointment and she would find out. I asked her if she had a time available today or tomorrow and she said yes. I told her that I would like to come in as soon as possible to get that scan or test done. She asked if I could come in right now. I told her that I would be in as soon as possible. I told dad that I needed to go back to the hospital, due to that I had an appointment there that afternoon. He took me back to the hospital and got called into the office. I met Alex at the door and I told him that I had another doctor's appointment with my OB/GYN. Alex took me up to the Women's Center. I signed in and was called back immediately. I told my doctor that I had had about two drinks of rum and diet coke and also had a small shot of my favorite whiskey about three weeks prior to finding out. She measured my stomach and took some other measurements. She said that since I didn't know that I had been pregnant at the time, that it was more than certain that I would be fine. I went back into the waiting room and paid my balance. Alex said that he had gotten a text from Dr. Bentley saying that we needed to report down to the Path Lab to help with a case. We went into the Path Lab and Amanda handed me her chair. Alex stood right behind me and gave me a quick shoulder massage. "Doug Johnson was brought into the E.R a few hours ago. He was 34 years old and unmarried. He was on a motorcycle and was thrown off into the median of the PCH Highway. He was killed instantly," said Amanda. With the stench of death in the path lab along with the alcohol stench and the blood smell, it was making me sick to my stomach. Alex reached for the trashcan and I got sick into it. I got sick a few more times, and Amanda asked if I was ok. I told her I was fine. As Amanda was talking to grandpa, dad and Jesse, I was starting to feel lightheaded, and leaned back in the chair. Alex walked to the front of the chair and squatted down, trying to hold the chair steady for me. I leaned forward and fell onto Alex. He caught me and brought me to the ground slowly. Jesse glanced over and mentioned to everyone else that I had just passed out. Alex stayed with me while grandpa went to get two orderlies. They carefully took me to the E.R, and began to examine me. They ran some scans on me and they took me to a private room. Amanda and one of the nurses helped me into a hospital gown. They got me into the bed and hooked up the IV, I stayed unconscious, and Alex stayed right next to me in the chairs that were provided in the room. He slept right next to me that whole night. The next morning, I was still unconscious and felt warm to the touch. Alex woke up and went into my bathroom in the hospital room and got a cool wash cloth for me. He opened my eyes up to examine them. My pupils were dilated and with the light shining, it made them even bigger. He found my lab jacket and felt a bottle of prescription medication for migraines in the pocket. He paged grandpa to come into the room. He also paged a pharmacist to come into the room. "Dr. Michaels, could we try crushing up one of these pills and give to her in her IV," asked Alex. "Sure," said Dr. Michaels, the pharmacist. "Alex, what's going on here," asked grandpa. "Do you remember yesterday in the path lab when Amanda had the light off, Christine was fine, but once she turned on the light she closed her eyes and blacked out," said Alex. "Yes, I remember," replied grandpa. "Christine is suffering from migraines, and when Amanda was walking over to the light switch, she leaned her head back and closed her eyes. Then once the light was on, it triggered a migraine so bad, that she passed out," said Alex. After the pharmacist came back with the compounded migraine medication, Alex placed it into my IV, and grandpa turned the lights out. My eyes started to flicker open, and I found my surroundings. "As long as we keep the blinds closed and lights off, she'll be fine…except when she needs sunglasses," said Alex. As soon as my IV had finished, Alex got grandpa and he checked me over. He had a nurse take my IV out of my arm and Amanda helped me get my clothes on. Amanda also brought me her sunglasses to wear. Alex got me a wheelchair and wheeled me out to sign my release papers. Alex followed grandpa, dad and I home. He ate with us that night and stayed with me throughout the night. I had an extra bed in my room that he slept on. If I needed to get up for anything, he was right there next to me to help me out.


	7. But I Couldn't Stay Away

_**Chapter 7: But I Couldn't Stay Away, I Couldn't Fight It**_

_**Five Months Later**_

__I was in my seventh month of being pregnant and into my third trimester of being pregnant. I was getting so big. I was into my 30th week. I was still working and every time I went to get an ultrasound done, Alex was there and would see the baby. The baby that Ryan and I had made only thirty-one weeks before. Ryan had slept with not only that bimbo nurse, but another doctor as well. He was on a restricted license for the time being. Alex and I were hoping to see what our baby was going to be. We were now engaged as of a month ago and are planning our wedding for the following year. We walked/waddled down to the cafeteria where dad, Amanda, grandpa, and Jesse were going to meet us. I waddled to the table and sat down slowly. "Look what I have," I said. "Lets' see them," said grandpa. "Do you two know what the baby is yet," asked Jesse. "No, we want it to be a surprise," said Alex. Amanda had an idea pop into her head. "I'll see you later guys. I have to get back to pathology. I have an autopsy to do that came in about an hour ago," said Amanda. She left the cafeteria and went upstairs to talk to Dr. Johnson. Dr. Johnson knew what the two were having and asked Amanda about having a gender party to figure out what the baby was going to be. Strawberry cake with white icing for a girl, or Blueberry cake with white icing for a boy, and Vanilla cake with white icing for unknown gender; Amanda asked if Dr. Johnson could call a bakery and have them do the cake, since Dr. Johnson was the only one to know what Christine was having. Grandpa, Jesse, Alex and I got called upstairs to the E.R., while dad got called away to a crime scene. We went upstairs and started working in the E.R. I was told by my fiancé to take a break from standing every thirty minutes or so. I told him I was fine. I sat down for about fifteen to twenty minutes and was called away to Amanda's path lab. She told me that she had gotten a cake from one of the local bakeries and that that weekend we were going to have a small baby shower. I went back out into the E.R and helped a little bit more, but when I felt the baby kick, I knew it was time for a break. We had the party that weekend and found out that the cake was vanilla, so we had to wait until my due date which was still ten weeks away. A few weeks later I went in for another appointment. I was now thirty-three weeks into my pregnancy and into my eighth month of being pregnant. I was now beginning to decide whether or not I was ready to take maternity leave, or if I wanted to work for as long as I could. In one of my appointments, Dr. Johnson asked me what kind of birth I wanted. Did I want a natural birth, an epidural, or a C-section. I chose natural with an epidural, and as a back-up chose a C-section. She also suggested that when I got to be about thirty-six weeks to go ahead and take maternity leave. She printed out the ultrasound pictures and gave them to us. We paid and went back downstairs the E.R. I felt the baby kick on our way down the stairs and I prayed that our little one would be ok. For work the next few weeks I worked half days and then dad took me home and stayed with me until either Amanda, Alex or grandpa came home that way dad could go back into work. One of the days, Amanda took off from work and took me to see Dr. Johnson about four weeks later. I was into my thirty-seventh week of pregnancy and looked and felt like a whale. Amanda walked and I waddled into the lobby of the OB/GYN office. I signed in and sat down. Amanda was asking me some questions when the nurse called my name. "I see you brought someone else with you this time. What happened to that young man who's always with you," the nurse asked as she led me back to get my weight, height and blood pressure. "He's downstairs in the E.R working. I brought my step-mother with me today since she had today off," I replied. We walked into the room and Dr. Johnson came in about ten minutes later. She had me take my pants off and put on that blue paper sheet again and sit down on the uncomfortable chair. She knocked on the door and came in. She did the ultrasound and also checked my cervix. She said that I was about four centimeters dilated. She said that unless I feel pressure in my lower back or my water breaks to come back into the hospital. She leaned me up again and Amanda helped me get back into my clothes. I had the ultrasound pictures with me. We found Alex later that day in the cafeteria having a confrontation with Ryan. "She is my girl, not yours, Alex," Ryan yelled. "I'm not going to do this here," said Alex as he started to walk away. Alex turned back around and Ryan punched him in the eye, and in the nose. "Alex," I yelled. As I was walking over to see if Alex was ok, something happened to me. My water broke. "Amanda," I yelled. Jesse and grandpa heard my scream on the other side of the cafeteria and ran over to where we were. Grandpa called security and when security came, they took Ryan into custody. Jesse got two orderlies to take Alex up to the E.R to be checked out. The contractions were about ten minutes apart starting out. We were close to the path lab and Jesse had one of the other interns taking care of Alex. Jesse called dad at work and he came over here as soon as he could. Amanda led me into the path lab and I sat upon the pathology table. She put a glove on and found some stuff to check my cervix out. She said that I was about seven centimeters. She paged for an orderly to help me into a wheelchair. They took me straight to the maternity ward. Dr. Johnson was there to greet us. She said that there was no time to hook up an IV. Alex came up a few minutes later. He had a swollen lip, and a broken nose, but not other damage. Amanda was right next to me trying to keep me calm. Dr. Johnson came in about ten minutes later and had an IV in my arm within five minutes drawing blood and hooking the IVs in me. After the IVs were hung, she checked my cervix. I was nine centimeters along. Alex and Amanda stayed in the room with me. I felt a sharp pain in my lower back and I cringed. I squeezed Alex's hand and Amanda had a cool cloth on my head. Thirty minutes later I was ten centimeters dilated and was crowning. I had both Amanda and Alex leave the room. Two other nurses were in the room to hold my legs and to count. Dad was on a conference call with his boss about my ex, saying that he wanted a restraining order against him immediately and that if he came within 300 yards of the house that he would arrest him on the spot. The judge granted it, and was soon in dad's hands by his partner Cheryl. I was in labor for fifteen hours straight. When the baby cried for the first time, Dr. Johnson said, "Would you like to hold your daughter." I held her then the nurse took her away to be measured and to take her weight. Alex came in when one of the nurses came out. We went back and forth with names until we came up with Cassidy Nancy Sloan-Smith. We gave the name to the nurse, and Alex went out with that information to inform everyone else. "Both mom and baby are doing well," said Alex. They took Cassidy's measurements and cleaned her up and took her to the nursery. Alex took Jesse, Dad, Amanda and Grandpa to the nursery to see our daughter. While Alex and the others were at the nursery, Dr. Johnson was cleaning me up. After dad, Amanda, Jesse, and grandpa looked at baby Cassidy, Alex came into my room and saw me asleep on the hospital bed. Grandpa and Dad decided to take the rest of the day off and to be with us. Amanda and Jesse came into the room a bit later to see how I was doing. I was still sound asleep. Alex had fallen asleep next to me when he came into the room. I woke up later on that afternoon to find Alex still asleep next to me. Dr. Johnson and one of the nurses brought in little Cassidy and showed me how to burp her and change her and also how to bathe her. Alex finally woke up with a bad headache. He got some aspirin out and took it with some water. He picked her up and handed her to me. Dad and Grandpa knocked on my door and came in. They took some photos of the three of us. Dad also told me that Ryan had been arrested. A week had gone by since I had Cassidy. I was still in the hospital with her. I had developed bronchitis and had been coughing a lot, and they wanted to make sure that Cassidy was growing ok. After being in the hospital for a few days, I was able to come home with my new baby girl. A few days later, I called mom and emailed her some pictures.


End file.
